Making That Move
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hunter is eager to finally share his first kiss with the most beautiful girl ever at Ever After High. But will he finally get that chance to do so? Or else? Short Hunter/Ashlynn one-shot.


**"Making That Move"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially its characters, which is owned by the guys and gals at Mattel. This is actually my first time writing a story for this series. What really got me hooked on this was because the True Hearts Day special I watched. So here's a little Hunter/Ashlynn drabble I came up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Being a rebel kicked major butt. What was it that defines a rebel?

Was it to go against everything that represented a royal? Was it to stand your ground against the establishment? Or playing by your own rules, no matter what everyone says? To be honest, Hunter Huntsman was a rebel on the outside.

But he wasn't as violent as a rebel should be, yet he always kept his cool. He was against the royal establishment, but he wasn't the one to use violence against him.

That all changed when he met the most beautiful student at Ever After High. She had such beautiful brown hair, gorgeous Emerald eyes, and a very sweet demeanor. Hunter didn't know if he liked her, but one thing was certain...

...

...

...

...

He loved her. Hunter Huntsman had truly fallen in love with Ashlynn Ella.

It was forbidden for a royal and rebel to fall in love without their parents or friends ever finding out. But they didn't matter what the rest of them thought. They were in love, and nothing was gonna change that.

They first met each other when Ashlynn had arrived at Ever After High, gearing up for the first day of high school. So far, so good.

Suddenly, the hot summer wind blew the hair across her eyes, which forced her to go blind for a minute. Not to mention that she knocked every thing she was holding into her hand. What a klutz she was.

But before she could get herself together, she saw a hand being lender to her. Ashlynn finally managed to look up...

...

...

...and saw Hunter Huntsman standing there with a smile.

Suddenly, their eyes locked into one another. Ashlynn was gushing at the sight of Hunter's brown eyes. As if it hid such sudden emotion. It was precious, but most of times, it was sad. Ashlynn began to have butterflies inside her stomach, and so was Hunter. They could only contain their smile for so long.

From there, Hunter and Ashlynn began seeing more of each other. It wasn't ordinary to see either two cut class for a little while (only if today's lesson was boring) just so they could take a nice walk, share a decent meal just in case if they were playing hooky, or perhaps sit by their little hangout spot, which was a pond filled with huge trees. Their quality time with each other was well worth it, except for one thing...

...

...

...

They never shared their first kiss.

How can they have their happily ever after if they never share their first kiss with each other? Of course, there were numerous times where they tried to get their first kiss in various places, only to end up in total failure.

Like one time when Hunter invited Ashlynn for a romantic carriage ride, only for the wheel to break off and send the horse running. The horse ran in full speed for a good mile or two before flinging the couple to a nearby fountain.

Or what about the other time they were about to share their first kiss outside the school walls. Of course, it was interrupted by Sparrow Hood, who tried telling Hunter what he thought about the guitar solo Sparrow played. Because of this, Ashlynn grew angry at Sparrow for ruining their little moment.

Lest they couldn't forget the time they were about to share their first kiss at lunch, but that was before they knew it was a bad idea. No matter how the timing was, both Hunter and Ashlynn could not get their first kiss.

But Hunter thought of a good idea.

Why not try the secret pond behind the trees? After all, it's where they always hang out for quality time. Why on earth didn't they think about it before these little mishaps happened in the first place? Hunter must've been stupid to think with his brain first. But apparently, having to share their first kiss next to a quiet pond was a good idea, since Hunter and Ashlynn decided to relax over a soft, warm blanket.

It was everything that this afternoon hoped for: Peace, solitude, and wrapping each other's arms in total embrace.**  
**

Having the sweet fall breeze blow around them, Ashlynn whispered to him, "This was a good idea to do this, Hunter."

"I'm glad you thought so, Ashlynn," Hunter nodded. "I could've thought of this way before."

"Yeah..." She replied.

Meanwhile, Hunter started looking around both sides of the pond, hoping that no one would come in and interrupt their little moment. Especially when Duchess Swan could be lurking around undetected. Hunter kept doing that from time to time, which kinda disturbed Ashlynn a little.

"Is everything all right?" Ashlynn raised an eyebrow.

Hesitant, Hunter replied back, "Yeah, I'm just hoping that no one trolls on us. I tell ya, I'm getting sick and tired of this crap."

"I know what you mean," Ashlynn nodded. "I can't ever get any peace and quiet with Apple watching me most of the time. Sometimes, she would notice me missing for the rest of the afternoon, and telling me where I've been the rest of the day. I'd tell her I go out exercising, because it helps me relieve my stress. I swear, she almost acts like my mother."

"Uh-huh..." Hunter nodded too.

However, there came silence between them for a good minute. Apparently, Hunter and Ashlynn noticed the elephant in the other room, except that they were outside and there was no elephant. They were hoping that either one of them would talk next.

"So..." Ashlynn muttered, looking right away at him while blushing.

"It is a nice day, isn't it?" Hunter spoke on.

"It definitely is..." She murmured.

This conversation was quickly going nowhere. But Hunter had a reason to keep the chemistry between him and Ashlynn going.

Suddenly, his hand started caressing her cheek, which forced Ashlynn to blush even more. She was captivated by his warm touch. It was perhaps the only thing that Ashlynn liked about him. Whenever Hunter was always close to her, she would feel warm all over her body.

Then came the warm resonance of his voice, speaking to her with a whisper.

"You're definitely beautiful," He said to her. "I don't know where I'd be without you..."

"Oh, Hunter, stop..." She giggled.

After a good second of playfully flirting around, Hunter decided to go in for the kill.

Still holding Ashlynn around his big muscular arms, Hunter closed his eyes and approached her face. The same thing happened to Ashlynn about now. She can't believe a royal like her was gonna get the chance to kiss a rebel like him. It was always forbidden for two opposites to engage in a passionate moment, but they hardly cared at all.

The two then puckered up, hoping to find out what their kiss would feel like. They dreamed of this moment for so long. Apparently, nothing was gonna stop Hunter and Ashlynn from having their Happily Ever After.

But as soon as their lips touched...

...

...

...

...

...

*THUMP!*

Hunter was whacked in the face by a nut, knocking him down! Ashlynn was suddenly let down again.

"What the-?" Hunter muttered, checking out the object that hit him, "WHO THE HECK DID THIS?!"

All of a sudden, he heard chattering noises coming through a tree. Hunter threw down the nut and saw the culprit in all of his squirrel-tatious glory. He knew something was up!

"Pesky," Hunter growled, "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! COME HERE!"

Just to show off, Pesky the squirrel started shaking his butt at Hunter, who looked madder than a horse. And then, Pesky started running for his life, which agitated Hunter even more.

"OH, THAT'S IT!" Hunter shouted, "I'M GONNA RIP THAT TAIL OFF SO BAD, YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SHAKE AT, YOU NUT-BAG!"**  
**

And as Hunter took off to chase after Pesky, Ashlynn sat back down on the blanket and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe how close they were to having that first kiss. And it was all ruined because of one sneaky squirrel.

Realizing this, Ashlynn had groaned in defeat.

"Ohhhh, I sooooooo hate my life right now..."

* * *

**I know what you mean, Ashlynn. Truth sucks.**

**From here, it looks like I didn't do too bad. What do the rest of you think? Feedback's always appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
